


Csillagjegyek - 2.fejezet

by Macskabajusz



Series: Csillagjegyek [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Doflamingo - Freeform, M/M, Na ez a yaoi része, crocodile - Freeform, ezt a figyelmeztetést tessék komolyan venni, gramofon :D
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macskabajusz/pseuds/Macskabajusz
Summary: Rövid (?) történet, amelynek során Crocodile szivarjai rejtélyes módon Doflamingo-hoz kerülnek, felüti a fejét pár kisebb-nagyobb elvonási tünet, megköttetik egy alku, valamint előkerül egy furcsa magazin, tele horoszkópokkal kapcsolatos jóslatokkal.Crocodile x DoflamingoYaoi (ez a 18-as része, ezt kéretik komolyan venni)





	Csillagjegyek - 2.fejezet

**Author's Note:**

> Közvetlenül az első fejezet után játszódik, ezt még nem nehéz követni, mi? XD

Csillagjegyek - II. rész 

Kettesben

 _Mégis mit csinálok én itt?!_ Futott át Crocodile agyán egy utolsó kétségbeesett gondolatként ez az egyetlen kérdés, miközben éppen eltéveszthetetlenül bekopogott Doflamingo szobájának ajtaján. Még éppen hallotta a kopogása által keltett alig észrevehető visszhangot az üres folyosón, amikor már legszívesebben inkább meg nem történté tette volna az egészet. El akart menni, messzire, a lehető legmesszebbre a szőke shichibukai-tól. De mégsem tudott, a lábai nem mozdultak. Továbbra is csak állt az ajtóban, várva az elkerülhetetlent, amikor is Doflamingo meghallva azt, hogy keresik Őt, ajtót nyit neki. Szinte már látta is a másik férfi arcán szétterülő, gúnyos vigyort, amit majd akkor fog produkálni, amikor megtalálja Őt, Sir Crocodile-t az ajtaja előtt, halálsápadtan, amint egy szót sem bír kinyögni.

Pedig még pár perccel ezelőtt, lent a bár egyik asztalánál ülve és valamiféle ismeretlen eredetű lázban hevülve, ha nem is a legjobb, de mindenképpen kellemes döntésnek ígérkezett az, hogy végül is elfogadja Doflamingo ajánlatát. Hogy olyan hosszú és kitartó ellenállást mind sutba dobva belemenjen Joker játékába. Persze, gondolta keserűen, lehet, hogy sokkal, de sokkal korábban elkezdett már Doflamingo játékszabályai szerint játszani, amikor még úgy gondolta, hogy a szőke férfi csak valami idióta egyességbe akarja belerángatni. Már aznap a bárban sem szabadott volna leülnie mellé... Egyáltalán szóba sem kellett volna állnia vele, soha. Mert már a hálójában van. És ha Doflamingo-n múlik, akkor nem szabadul majd egykönnyen...

És minden észérv ellenére most mégis itt volt. Itt volt, hogy lefeküdjen egy olyan férfival, aki már talán az első találkozásuk után elhatározta, hogy a hatalmába akarja keríteni és lám, így is lett. Mert, azt még Crocodile is lealacsonyítóan olcsónak és átlátszónak találta, hogy a szivarjai visszaszerzésének gyerekes szándékával takaródzón. Ha nem is ismerte be túl szívesen, de valami egyértelműen hajtotta a szőke férfi felé. Szerelem? Elképzelhetetlen. Testi vágy? Ohh, de még mennyire. Mióta csak Doflamingo a bárban, ha erőszakosan és birtoklóan is, de úgy csókolta meg, mint már nagyon régen soha senki, csakis a másik férfi járt az eszében.

És ami a legrosszabb volt, hogy bárki más esetében is képes lett volna zavarba jönni egy ilyen határozott és követelő fellépés hatására, hát még ha az, aki ágyba akarta vinni nem más volt, mint maga a Mennyei Démon. Talán ezért is vívott olyan hosszan tartó csatát a saját józan esze karöltve a büszkeségével a szimpla testi vágyai ellen.

Ha nem ennyire fáradt akkor talán legyűrhette volna a saját büszkesége a perzselő szükséget. Ha nem ennyire elcsigázott és zavart. Ha Doflamingo-nak nem pont friss tengervízpermet aromája van. Ha kevésbé kompromittálók a kérdések. Ha a másik férfi nem csókol olyan piszok jól, és nem ismeri úgy akár a tenyerét a gyengepontjait akkor, mindenképp. Sejtette, ugyanis Doflamingo beteg személyiségétől még ilyesmi is bőven kitellett, hogy valószínűleg ez az egész direkt miatta, pontosan a józan gondolkodásának és logikájának felborítására lett így megszervezve. Valahol mélyen tudta, hogy ebből ez egészből jó semmiképpen sem sülhet ki. Hogy egy olyan csapdába sétál bele, amit még Ő is átlát, és aminek eredményeképpen úgyis majd csak kihasználják Őt.

A bár whisky áztatta asztala mellett ülve és finoman még mindig reszketve végül is arra jutott, hogy bármennyit is gondolkodhatna ezen, jelen állapotában úgyis kitével nélkül mindig ugyanoda kanyarodna vissza. Oda, hogy ennyi nem volt elég Doflamingo-ból. Emellett, már így is van bőven mivel zsarolnia Őt annak az idióta madárnak, hála az ostoba kérdéseinek és a kis közjátékuknak. Ha már úgy sem jöhet ki tisztán ebből a perverz játékból, akkor legalább hadd érezze jól magát közben Ő is, ne csak a szőke shichibukai.

Mindezen gondolatokkal felvértezve és további kétségektől meggyengítve ment Doflamingo után az emeletre. Húsz perccel az után, hogy különváltak. Ugyanis attól még hogy Ő éppen arra készült, hogy hagyja magát megalázni az elvesztett kis csetepaté miatt, nem kellett mindennek úgy történnie, ahogyan azt Doflamingo valószínűleg előre eltervezte. Várjon csak rá, ha még továbbra is szeretné megízlelni a győzelmét.

Már majdnem pánikba átcsapó gondolataiból végül is az a tény térítette vissza, hogy még mindig nem nyitottak neki ajtót. Pedig már éppen eléggé felkészültnek érezte magát Doflamingo mérgező mosolyára, ami ellen valójában tudta, hogy soha sem lehet eléggé felvértezve lenni. De a másik férfi csak nem tűnt fel az ajtóban. Hallgatózott egy keveset, de a saját, még mindig egy kissé őrült tempóban dobogó szívétől eltekintve nem hallott semmit. Összevont szemöldökkel lépett közelebb az ajtóhoz, ahol is azt kellett látnia, hogy az résnyire nyitva van.

Egy pillanatnyi habozás után, miközben gyorsan arra az elhatározásra jutott, hogy ennél már nem igazán lehet rosszabb benyitott Donquixote Doflamingo szobájába.

Odabent majdnem teljes sötétség volt, csupán egy asztali olvasólámpa fénye adott valamiféle kis, de annál hangulatosabb világosságot. Crocodile a gyér fényben először az ominózus tollas kabátot vette észre, amint ott lógott hanyagul egy szék háttámlájára lökve. Majd átlépve a küszöböt tekintetével sikerült megtalálnia a rózsaszín tollas borzalom gazdáját is.

Doflamingo ott ült a szobájához tartozó egyetlen óriási méretű ablak párkányán, homlokát az üveg hűvös felülethez nyomva, révedező tekintettel szemlélve a kivilágított várost miközben az ölébe ejtett kezeivel a szemüvegét, ami kivételesen nem a fején volt, babrálta. A Marineford utcáiról az ablakon át beszűrődő sokféle fény egészen különösen ölelte körül Őt és festett halvány, színes foltokat a szőke férfi magas és így kabát nélkül kimondottan nyurga alakjára. Crocodile-t talán a kelleténél egy kicsit jobban is hatalmába kerítette a látvány, hiszen például még sohasem látta ilyen nyugodtnak Doflamingo-t, nem is beszélve az íriszéről, addig a kis ideig, amíg tartott, ugyanis Joker az ablaküvegen visszatükröződő képmásáról szinte azonnal felismerte, hogy látogatója van, és hogy nem is akárki.

\- Crocodile... - üdvözölte Doflamingo a férfit megfordulva, a megszokottnál egy hangyányival kisebb mosollyal az arcán. Crocodile-nak úgy tetszett, hogy az előtte ülő férfit azon kevés alkalmak egyike esetén sikerült rajtakapnia, amikor kivételesen mélyen a gondolataiba merült, és most Ő is, akárcsak bárki más nehezen találja közülük a kiutat. - Minek köszönhetem a látogatásod? - tért vissza a régi Doflamingo az összes szükséges és elmaradhatatlan tartozékával együtt.

 _Most szórakozik velem?_ \- gondolta egy kissé frusztráltan Crocodile. -  _Mintha nem lenne egyértelmű, hogy miért jöttem, és nem Ő maga hívott volna percekkel ezelőtt..._

\- Szeretném visszakapni a szivarjaimat - mondta pár perc habozás után. Bassza meg.... Az egyetlen dolgot, amit még annál is megalázóbbnak tartott, hogy önként sétál be Doflamingo szobájába az első mondatával sikerült kinyögnie.

A legkevésbé sem akart a szivarjaira hivatkozni, amik belegondolva mostanra már egy kicsit sem számítottak. Ha már egyszer úgy döntött, hogy elvállalja a rá kiosztott szerepet Joker kis komédiájában, akkor szerette volna nagyon is egyértelműen a tudtára adni a szőke férfinak, hogy jobb lesz, ha komolyan veszi a dolgokat. Nem csevegni jött ide, és nem is azért, hogy csupán játékszerként tekintsenek rá. Neki is voltak igényei, amiket ki nem állhatta, ha semmibe vettek.

Pontosan ennek elkerülése végett szerepeltek úgy a dolgok a fejében, a saját forgatókönyve szerint, hogy amint Doflamingo ajtót nyit neki, nem hagy majd neki lehetőséget arra, hogy akárcsak egyetlen egy gúnyos vagy félreérthető megjegyzést is tehessen, hanem azonnal letámadja, és a saját ajkaival hallgattatja el a másik férfit, ha kell. És talán azért is tartotta ezt a megmegfelelőbb első lépésnek, mert egyébként, őszintén tartott volna attól, hogy ha nem ragadja el a pillanat heve, szégyen nem szégyen, akkor amikor igazán mozdulnia kellene, inkább megfutamodik.

 

\- Óóó, szóval mégis úgy döntöttél, hogy hajlandó vagy erre-arra a szivarjaidért cserébe, fufufufu~ - nevetgélt Doflamingo, amint ismét a szemüveg lencséinek takarása mögé bújva felállt az ablakpárkányról, és Crocodile elé lépett.

\- Valami olyasmi... - dörmögte a sebhelyes férfi. És ismét, annak ellenére, hogy pontosan tudatában volt annak, hogy ez csak egy körmönfont és ravasz játszma, Doflamingo közelsége mégis bódítólag hatott rá.

A szőke férfi egészen közel lépve Crocodile-hoz vizslatta végig minden egyes porcikáját, olyan arckifejezéssel, mint valaki, aki egy ínycsiklandozó fogással szemez, és éppen azt próbálja meg eldönteni, hogy hol kóstolja meg legelőször. Szinte falta a tekintetével, és a másik férfi egészen biztos volt benne, hogy Doflamingo, gondolatban már meg is szabadította Őt az összes ruhájától.

\- A whisky-s esetből kiindulva, gondolom nem kell bajlódnom az italokkal... - duruzsolta a szőke férfi, miközben egy eltévedt, kósza hajtincset, ami Crocodile homlokába lógott a füle mögé igazított.

\- Ami azt illeti... - kezdett bele Crocodile, félbeszakítva Jokert, és ha talán önkéntelenül is, de hátrált egy lépést. - Igen csak megszomjaztam.

Doflamingo szemöldöke egy pillanatra csodálkozva felszaladt a kijelentés hallatán. Mélyen Crocodile tekintetébe fúrta a sajátját, majd egyszer csak, mintha megfejtett volna valamit kissé oldalra döntötte a fejét, és veszélyes vigyorra húzta a száját.

\- Megnézem mivel szolgálhatok, fufufufufu~ - mondta, és azzal már ott sem volt, eltűnt a szobához tartozó kis konyha ajtaja mögött.

A sebhelyes férfi, amint biztos volt benne, hogy Doflamingo nem, vagy legalább is kevésbé hallja, hosszan kifújta a levegőt. Megfeledkezve magáról a hajába túrt, hátha ezzel akárcsak egy kicsit is le tudja csökkenteni azt a forróságot, amit azóta érez, hogy belépett ebbe a szobába. Crocodile sejtette, hogy ebben az esetben nem a legjobb megoldás az alkohol, helyette mégis abban reménykedett, hogyha eleget iszik talán könnyebben el tud majd lazulni a másik férfi táraságában és nem utolsó sorban az ágyában. Nem mellesleg pedig ezzel talán nyert még egy kis időt, ami alatt rendbe tudja magát annyira szedni, hogy inkább tűnjön cinikusnak vagy éppen nemtörődömnek, mint idegesnek és zavarban lévőnek.

Annak ellenére, hogy miféle szűnni nem akaró vágy hajtotta, sőt egyenesen lökte Doflamingo karjaiba mégis feszült volt. Nem volt még ezelőtt férfival, és volt egy olyan túlságosan is biztosnak tűnő tippje, hogy semmiféle egészséges következménye nem lehet annak, ha a szőke férfi lesz neki az első. De nem volt mit tenni, már határozott. Hozott egy döntést, amikor belépett ebbe a szobába, pedig még csak nem is hívták. Nem fog megfutamodni. Nem fogja hagyni, hogy emiatt megalázzák, vagy később kihasználják.

Sötét gondolatai közé merülve észre sem vette, hogy Doflamingo a konyhából egyenesen a háta mögé settenkedett. A sebhelyes férfi nem kis meghökkenésére egyszer csak egy erős kar ölelte át a testét valahol a hasa és a mellkasa között, és egy pohár vörösbort nyújtott át neki.

\- Mindössze ezt találtam. Remélem kielégíti az ízlésedet... - dorombolta Doflamingo, majd miközben Crocodile elvette a bort, belecsókolva a másik nyakába eltávolodott a férfitól, és megkerülte Őt, hogy ismét egymással szemben álljanak.

Crocodile nem csak az ital nem mindennapi átnyújtásától lepődött meg, hanem a hirtelen testi kontaktustól is. Nem tudott mit tenni ellene, Doflamingo ajkainak nedves nyoma még akkor is bizsergetőnek érződött a nyakán, amikor belekortyolt a borba. Érezte, ahogyan elvörösödik.

\- Őszintén, megleptél, Wani - jelentette ki Doflamingo, ahogyan rátámaszkodott arra a székre, amelyen a kabátja is pihent, majd Ő is megízlelte a saját borát. Crocodile elfintorodott a becenév hallatán. - Nem hittem, hogy feljössz hozzám. Fufufufufu~ Tudod, törtem a fejem, de nem jutottam közelebb a megoldáshoz. Ha nem nagy titok elárulnád, hogy mégis mivel sikerült meggyőzzelek? - Crocodile válasz helyett csak egy lesújtó pillantással jutalmazta Doflamingo-t, majd egy szuszra megitta az egész pohár bort. Igaz, az alkoholtól egy pillanata még a látása is elhomályosult, sőt úgy érezte, hogy az ujjai egyre jobban bizseregnek, de jelen pillanatban ez nem érdekelte.

\- Nem kell ennyire kapkodni, fufufufu~ - nevetgélt Doflamingo. - Nem szeretném, ha nagyon berúgnál, fufufufu~ - kacagott tovább a saját viccén Doflamingo, ennek ellenére Ő is kiitta a pohara tartalmának felét, szintén egy húzásra.

 _Pedig lehet, hogy jobb lenne..._ Gondolta keserűen Crocodile, ahogyan az üres borospoharával szemezett közben mindent megtéve azért, hogy elkerülje a szőke férfi tekintetét. Pár pillanatra csend állt be közöttük, amit végül ismét Doflamingo tört meg:

\- Még nem válaszoltál a kérdésemre, miszerint mi vett rá arra, hogy megváltoztasd a véleményed egy lehetséges közös éjszakával kapcsolatosan, huh? - ragaszkodott továbbra is a témához erőszakosan Doflamingo, egy széles, hófehér vigyorral megtoldva a kérdését. - Csak nem előfordulhat, hogy ennyire jól csókolok? Fufufufu~

\- Maradjunk annyiban, hogy jobban, mint vártam - zárta le a témát Crocodile, miközben letette az asztalra a kiürült borospoharát. - De ne bízd el magad túlságosan... - tette még hozzá, amint meglátta micsoda rosszat sejtető, az eddigieknél mind szélesebb mosoly terül szét a szőke férfi arcán.

\- Oh, késő, már megtörtént, fufufufufu~ - mondta rendkívül magabiztosan Doflamingo, majd egy újabb hajtásra megitta az alkohol másik felét is és üres poharát közvetlenül a sebhelyes férfié mellé helyezte.

Crocodile erre már nem tudott mit mondani. Még mindig hihetetlenül ideges volt, az alkohol sem segített a helyzeten, sőt, ha lehet csak még jobban kiélesítette az érzékeit. Olyan volt, mint az előtte álló Mennyei Démon valamelyik túlfeszített húrja lenne, ami csak arra vár, hogy a mestere mikor dönt már úgy, hogy most már ideje lenne elpattannia.

Szinte érezni vélte abban a kis szobában uralkodó hatalmas feszültséget. A hőt, ami szinte ellehetetlenítette, hogy értelmesen gondolkodjon. A szőke férfi kutató, szemérmetlen és már-már követelőző tekintetét végig a testén. Egy-két perccel ezelőtt még képtelen volt ránézni Doflamingo-ra, most viszont, mintha mágnes vonzotta volna a szőke shichibukai irányába. Nem bírta elszakítani a tekintetét a vörösre színezett szemüveglencsékről és az izmos, a félig mindig nyitott ingnek köszönhetően el nem téveszthető mellkasáról, bármennyire erőlködött is. Pont ezért egy idő után már nem is próbálkozott, csak beletörődően állt. Teljes csend telepedett közéjük, és Crocodile úgy érezte, hogyha egy perccel is tovább kell tűrnie azt a süketítő csendet, akkor abba beleőrül. Még sohasem érezte ennyire gyengének magát. Ismételten szédült, a szobában minden megállás nélkül csak forgott körülötte, csakis Doflamingo alakja maradt meg előtte tisztán és mozdulatlanul. Már mindegy volt neki, teljesen elveszettnek érezte magát. Azt kívánta, bárcsak Doflamingo megint megcsókolná, akkor talán újra képes lenne levegőhöz jutni. Tegyen bármit, amihez éppen csak kedve van, csak lépjen már, mozduljon már, mert egyszerűen elviselhetetlen ez az idegőrlő várakozás.

Pont, amikor már majdnem úgy döntött, hogyha Doflamingo nem hajlandó megtenni az első lépést, akkor megteszi Ő, a szőke férfi hirtelen megszólalt.

\- Nem tudom, hogy pontosan mit is gondolsz rólam, de csillagjegyek ide, vagy oda nem vagyok az a fajta, aki mindenféle átmenet nélkül támadja le a másikat, ha szexről van szó - mondta Joker, és meglepően komolynak látszott és hallatszott közben. - Már csak azért sem, mert rólad van szó, Crocodile. Szeretném megadni a módját, az első alkalmunknak... - közölte mély hangján a szőke férfi, Crocodile pedig megborzongott az igazi nevének hallatán.

\- Mire gondolsz? - kérdezte a sebhelyes férfi, megunva azt, hogy Doflamingo még mindig nem mozdult egy centimétert sem a székétől és vigyázva, nehogy bármiféle érzelem is kihallatszódjon a hangjából.

Doflamingo a kérdés hallatán csettintette egyet, mire a szoba egyik sarkában álló, a félhomályban eddig remekül meghúzódó gramofon életre kelt, és lemezről elkezdett játszani egy zongoradarabot.

\- Szeretsz táncolni? - kérdezte a szőke férfi egy csábító mosoly kíséretében. Már egyáltalán nem hangzott annyira komolynak, mint pár másodperccel ezelőtt, a hangja mégis borzongatóan mély maradt. - Pontosabban, azt tudom, hogy tudsz keringőzni, mert egyszer láttalak az egyik gyűlés utáni puccos parádén, ahol felkértél egy hölgyet. Ő a partnered volt, igaz? Nico Robin, ha nem tévedek... A kérdés csak az, esetleg mást is tudsz táncolni? - tudakolta Joker miközben pár jól kiszámított lépéssel Crocodile elé sétált, úgy, hogy ne legyen túl, zavaróan közel a sebhelyes férfihoz, de a másik férfi egyetlen egy rezdülése se kerülhesse el a figyelmét.

Crocodile-t eléggé meglepte ez a hirtelen feldobott javaslat, arról nem is beszélve, hogy Doflamingo már megint olyasmiről tudott, amiről, mint csupán shichibukai tagnak, nem feltétlenül kellett volna egyáltalán tudomást szereznie. Váratlanul érte a felkérés, és talán pont emiatt még idegeskedni is elfelejtett egy pillanatra, a feszültsége, ha csak egy kicsit is, de alábbhagyott.

\- A tánc - kezdte lassan, továbbra is szemmel tartva Doflamingo-t. - nem tartozik a kedvenc időtöltéseim közé. És ki kell, hogy ábrándítsalak, de csak keringőzni tudok, mást nem - fejezte be egy halvány, önelégült mosollyal, arra gondolva, hogy ezzel most biztosan feladta a leckét a szőke férfinak.

Mégis, Doflamingo mintha csak erre várt volna, még egy lépéssel közelebb kerülve a sebhelyes férfihoz, felkérésként nyújtotta oda az egyik kezét.

\- Mindettől eltekintve, szabad egy táncra? - kérdezte egy megnyerő mosolyt villantva Crocodile felé. - És a lépések miatt pedig ne aggódj, majd én vezetek...

Crocodile először, pár tizedmásodperc erejéig bizalmatlanul meredt a másik férfi táncra hívó kezére, jogosan gondolkodva azon, hogy vajon ez nem valami csapda vagy ízetlen tréfa, majd végül is, belátva, hogy már nem igazán számít, ha még ennél is jobban megalázzák, elfogadta a felkérést.

\- Végül is, egy próba nem árthat... - morogta a sebhelyes férfi, miközben Doflamingo kezét fogva közelebb lépett és kampóját a férfi övének egyik szíjába bújtatva húzta egy kissé közelebb magához. Doflamingo az egészet egyre szélesedő vigyorral figyelte, majd, amikor Crocodile ismét felpillantott rá elnevette magát.

\- Ez kedves Tőled, - kezdte, ahogyan finoman kiszabadította a sebhelyes férfi kampóját a madzagok közül - De engedd meg, hogy egy kissé variáljak a tartásodon, fufufufu~ - közölte, azzal, semmiféle engedélyre sem várva, Crocodile két karját átkulcsolta a saját nyaka körül, Ő maga pedig mindkét kezét a sebhelyes férfi derekára csúsztatva húzta olyan közel magához, hogy a testük összesimuljon.

Crocodile a hirtelen érintés miatt meglepetésében nyelt egyet, amit, legalább is nagyon remélt, hogy Doflamingo nem vett észre, bár ezt megcáfolni látszott az a tény, hogy a szőke férfi az eddigieknél csak még szélesebben vigyorgott, amikor felpillantott rá.

\- Csak kövess, ígérem nem leszek gyors... - dorombolta a szőke férfi, azzal a zene ütemére kezdett el lépkedni, ígéretéhez híven tényleg lassan, maga után húzva Crocodile-t is.

A gramofon zenéje, addig, amíg csak egyhelyben álltak és egymással voltak elfoglalva egyáltalán még csak fel sem tűnt Crocodile-nak. Ám, most, hogy az ütemére mozdultak, már képes volt felhívni magára a figyelmet. Egyszerű szám volt, egy énekes, zongorával és még valamiféle ütős hangszerrel kísérve, amit Crocodile nem tudott beazonosítani. Lassú ütemével éppen megfelelő volt a kettejük táncának, ami még Doflamingo-hoz képest is túlságosan egyszerű volt. Nem kellett Crocodile-nak hozzá egy percnél több, amellett, hogy folyamatosan szemmel tartotta Jokert, hogy leessen neki, hogy Ők most tulajdonképpen nem csinálnak semmivel sem többet, csupán lassúznak.

\- Igazán elárulhattad volna, hogy erre készülsz... - mondta egyszer csak Crocodile úgy pillantva a szőke férfira, mint valami pocsék hazudozóra. - Lassúzni még én is tu - csakhogy meglepetésében el kellett harapni a mondat végét, ugyanis Doflamingo bármiféle jelzés nélkül, hirtelen a kezénél fogva megpörgette Őt a tengelye körül, majd, ha ez egyáltalán elképzelhető még közelebb húzta magához a forgástól, és az elfogyasztott alkohol mennyiségtől kissé megszédült sebhelyes férfit.

\- Legjobb tudomásom szerint egy lassú táncban nincsenek ilyenek, fufufufu~ - súgta nevetgélve a szőke férfi egészen közel hajolva Crocodile füléhez.

Doflamingo meleg lehelete, ahogyan a sebhelyes férfi nyakán az apró szőröket csiklandozta meglepően újszerű élmény volt a férfi számára. Annyira, hogy még a hideg is kirázta és a remegés jóleső hullámban futott végig a gerince mentén. A szőke férfi ezt csupán az ajkai szélén egy apró önelégült mosollyal nyugtázta.

 

\- És különben is, azt mondtad, hogy Te csak keringőzni tudsz. Ebből mégis miként kellett volna rájönnöm arra, hogy a lassúzás sem ismeretlen előtted, hm? - kérdezte, miközben egy pillanatra sem esett ki a ritmusból.

\- Mint valószínűleg már észrevetted, lassúzni nem egy nagy ördöngösség - mutatott rá Crocodile egy kissé szkeptikusan. - Nem is igazán nevezném táncnak. Mi is csak ide-oda dülöngélünk, meg idiótán körbe-körbe forgunk... - adta Doflamingo tudtára a véleményét.

\- Valóban? Szerintem nem éppen... - mondta, mintegy figyelmeztetőleg a szőke férfi egy újabb fültől fülig érő ravasz mosoly kíséretében, miközben, nem várva meg Crocodile ellenkezését, bedőlt, karjaiban a sebhelyes férfival.

Crocodile bosszúsága ellenére mégis csak elvesztette az egyensúlyát, a túl gyors mozdulatnak köszönhetően. A lábai, ha csak egy pillanatra is, de kicsúsztak alóla, és teljes súlyával Doflamingo-ba volt kénytelen kapaszkodni, ha nem akart elvágódni a padlón. A szőke férfi ezzel ellentétben úgy tűnt, rendkívül élvezi a helyzetet, legalább is széles, hófehér vigyora erről árulkodott. Még jobban ráhajolva a másik férfira közvetlen közelről volt szerencséje belepillantani a haragjáról árulkodó tekintetébe.

 

\- Ilyet, többet ne... - szótagolta Crocodile, veszélyesen hangsúlyozva minden egyes szót.

\- Nem kell rögtön ilyen képet vágni, Wani-yaro - mondta békítőleg Doflamingo miközben, karjában a másik férfit tartva újra felegyenesedett és ott folytatta a táncot, szinte átmenet nélkül, ahol nem rég abbahagyta. - Figyelembe véve, hogy kezdted unalmasnak találni ezt a "tingli-tanglit" bátorkodtam megmutatni, hogy mit tudok, fufufufu~

\- Inkább a "tingli-tangli", mint ez... - morogta Crocodile, mire a szőke shichibukai, mintha csak erre a kijelentésre várt volna, még közelebb vonta magához.

A sebhelyes férfi teljesen hozzásimult a táncpartneréhez, egy levegővételnyi hely, vagy talán még annyi se volt közöttük. Érezte, ahogyan az egymásnak feszülő csípőjük, és törzsük együtt mozog, és ez valamiképpen megnyugtatta. Lehet, hogy a tánclépések megnyugtató egyformasága, kiszámíthatósága, esetleg a zene lassú üteme, vagy szimplán a szőke férfi közelsége miatt már nem érezte annyira feszültnek magát. Minden mozdulatuk annyira ösztönösnek hatott, ahogyan például az is, amikor pár perc habozás után Crocodile még a fejét is hajlandó volt Doflamingo kulcscsontjára hajtani, mintha mindig is ezt csinálták volna. Crocodile kénytelen volt bevallania magának, hogy már nagyon, nagyon régóta nem került senkivel sem ennyire összhangba, még csak egy egészen rövid időre sem.

Bár az arca még valószínűleg mindig lángolt, Joker ingjének v-kivágásának köszönhetően, közvetlenül érezhette, hogy férfi bőre, ha lehet, még az övénél is forróbb. Sőt, a kezei, amik a derekán pihentek, és alkalmanként megpróbálkoztak lejjebb vándorolni, is olyan hőt sugároztak, ami még a sebhelyes férfi mellényén és ingjén keresztül is a bőrét perzselte.

Még csak pár perce táncolhattak, teljesen szótlanul, amikor Doflamingo bármiféle különösebb ok nélkül lépést váltott. Crocodile eleinte könnyen, fennakadás nélkül követte a másik férfit, amikor az a ritmuson nem változtatva valahogyan mégis másfajta tempót kezdett el diktálni. Ám, a negyedik ilyen váltás felkészületlenül érte a sebhelyes férfit, aminek az lett az eredménye, hogy rálépett Doflamingo lábára.

A szőke férfi még csak fel sem szisszent, helyette inkább követve Crocodile tekintetét, aki úgy gondolta, hogy talán ismét képes lesz a férfi lépéseihez igazítani a sajátjait, ha végre vethet egy pillantást a lábaira, és Ő is lenézett a padlóra.

 

\- Nem fájt, ha erre vagy kíváncsi, fufufufu~ - közölte halkan, továbbra is kettejük lábfejeit nézve, ahogyan azok maguktól ismét megtalálták a közös ritmust és együtt folytatták a táncot.

\- Nem miattad aggódtam... - vágott vissza, szinte suttogva Crocodile egy lesajnáló mosollyal az ajkain.

Eleve csupán alig egy egy-két centiméter távolság volt az arcuk között a táncuk közben is, de amikor valahogyan mind a kettejüknek sikerült éppen egyszerre felemelniük a pillantásukat a cipőikről ez a kis térköz is a felére csökkent. A szőke férfi, szemüveglencsék mögötti tekintete elkapta Crocodile pillantását, és nem eresztette. Menthetetlenül, a szabadulás legkisebb reményét is elfelejtve kapcsolódott össze a tekintetük. Crocodile, bár lehet, hogy csak képzelte, de mintha csupán azért, mert már egyszer, ha csak egy fél pillanatra is, de sikerült megpillantania Doflamingo szemeit, most mégis, mintha felsejlettek volna a szőke férfi szemhéjának és szempilláinak vonalai az egyébként mindig áthatolhatatlan, színezett lencsék mögött. Egymásra boruló testeik, mintha csak táplálták volna az őket körülvevő, az egyébként is ruhában már elviselhetetlenné fokozódott hőt.

Crocodile ösztönösen húzódott még közelebb Doflamingo-hoz, a fejét is kissé jobban megemelve, de végül is, az utolsó centit az ajkaik között a szőke férfi hidalta át, meglepő gyorsasággal, és mohón, a másik ízére szomjasan.

Ahhoz képest, hogy ez a csók fele annyira sem érte váratlanul a sebhelyes férfit, mint a legelső, még a bárban, legalább ugyanannyira intenzívnek érezte. Doflamingo, úgy néz ki, szokásához híven, most is birtoklóan és hevesen csókolt, mintha elhatározta volna, hogy az utolsó négyzetcentimétert sem fogja érintetlenül hagyni. Crocodile már eddig is a szőke férfi nyakába kapaszkodott a tánc miatt, de ahogyan egyre mélyült és lett vadabb a csók, úgy érezte csak meg igazán, hogy tényleg szüksége van a támaszra. A lábait egyre gyengébbnek érezte a térdei szűnni nem akaró remegése miatt. És ezen az állapoton az sem segített, amikor megérezte a hátán Doflamingo egyik felfelé araszóló kezét, amely miután elérte a célját hátulról belemarkolt a hajába. Abban a pillanatban Doflamingo a nyelvével végigzongorázott a szájpadlásán, aminek hatására a sebhelyes férfi torkát egy mély nyögés hagyta el, ami végül is teljesen elveszett a csókban. Crocodile ekkor érezte úgy, hogy nem bírja tovább, égő tüdeje levegőért kiáltott. Ha kelletlenül is, de eltolta magát Doflamingo-tól.

Hasonlóan a bárban történt afférhoz, most is mind a ketten levegőért kapkodva kerestek támaszt a másikban. Pár pillanatig csak kettejük egyenletlen és felületes légzése hallatszott a szobában, semmi egyéb.

 

\- Wani, Te is szédülsz? - kérdezte egyszer csak, mindenféle átmenet nélkül a szőke férfi, miközben homlokát a megszólított vállán pihentette.

\- Nem - vallotta be Crocodile egy leheletnyi értetlenséggel a hangjában. Ha szédülni nem is szédült, a térdei, sőt, a karjai is még mindig remegtek, de ezt semmiképp sem vallotta volna be Doflamingo-nak, főleg nem önszántából. - Miért, Te igen? - kérdezett vissza végül.

\- Az nem kifejezés - súgta a szőke férfi, majd fejét felemelve egyenesen Crocodile szemeibe nézett. - Minden egyes alkalommal, amikor csak hozzád érek olyan, mintha forogna velem a világ... - dorombolta, majd ismételten előre dőlt, hogy egy sokkal lágyabb és rövidebb csókot leheljen a sebhelyes férfi ajkaira.

Miután ismét megízlelte az ajkait, a szőke férfi kezdve az álla vonalától, a nyakán keresztül, egészen majdnem a tarkójáig csókjainak nedves, de Crocodile forró bőrén pillanatok alatt felszáradó nyomaival szórta tele a sebhelyes férfi bőrét. Miközben egyik karjával továbbra is szorosan magához ölelve tartotta a még mindig elég bizonytalan lábakon álló Crocodile-t, a másik kezével először a sebhelyes férfi mellényének kapcsával, majd az egyébként is félig már nyitott ingjének gombjaival bánt el, további felfedezni való területeteket tárva fel ezzel. Crocodile hosszan felsóhajtott, és kénytelen volt még jobban megkapaszkodni a másik férfi vállában, amikor Doflamingo kis felfedezőútja során a bőrén eltalált egy kimondottan érzékeny pontot. A sebhelyes férfi ép kezével szenvedélyesen túrt bele Doflamingo rövid szőke tincseibe, amikor a szőke férfi nem kegyelmezve neki, a felfedezett gyengepontjának szentelte sz összes figyelmét. A gramofon még mindig ugyanazt a zeneszámot játszotta, de egyikük sem érezte a legkisebb szükségét sem annak, hogy akár csak megjegyezze, hogy ki kellene kapcsolni. Crocodile csupán akkor jutott újra lélegzethez, amikor Doflamingo felegyenesedett a férfi nyakának majszolásából, csupán azért, hogy az immár szabaddá tett mellkasán folytassa a dolgot.

 

\- Várj...ne itt... - mormolta elhaló hangon a sebhelyes férfi, nagyon bízva benne, hogy az elfoglalt Doflamingo is meghallotta a szavait.

\- Igazad van - súgta vissza, mintegy mellékesen a férfi, majd egy határozott, és igen hirtelen mozdulattal a combjainál fogva, a másik férfi csípőjét a hasfalához szorítva, felkapta a nem kissé meglepődött Crocodile-t a földről. - Jobb lesz a hálóban...

Ám, ezt a mondatfoszlányt Crocodile mintha meg sem hallotta volna, ugyanis éppen még mindig túlságosan sokkos és talán egy kissé mérges is volt amiért abban a pillanatban amint Doflamingo felkapta a kampója lecsatolódott a csuklójáról és hangos csattanással földet ért a padlón. Mérget mert volna venni rá, hogy Doflamingo a démongyümölcse segítségével, egy ügyes kis trükkel anélkül, hogy Ő észrevette volna, vagy hogy a szőke férfi egy pillanatra is abbahagyta volna, amit éppen csinált csatolta ki a kampót rögzítő kapcsot. Crocodile pár pillanatig a felháborodástól és a pániktól egy szót sem bírt kinyögni, majd, amikor már éppen megtalálta volna a hangját, hogy mindennek elhordja a szőke férfit, Doflamingo ismételten egy heves, és parázsló csókkal fojtotta belé a szót. Crocodile hirtelen megfeledkezve előbbi szándékáról ugyanolyan vágytól túlfűtötten viszonozta a csókot.

A hotelszobához tartozó hálóba betámolyogva Doflamingo nem zavartatta magát semmiféle lámpagyújtással, az ajtót is épp csak, hogy egy hanyag kézmozdulattal becsapta maguk mögött. Az ágyhoz imbolyogva a szőke férfi nem éppen a legfinomabbnak nevezhető módon rakta le Crocodile-t, majd szinte azonnal fekvő pozícióba kényszerítette egy újabb csókkal, miközben a cipőit lerúgva Ő is rádőlt az ágyra. Mivel a kampó már egyáltalán nem volt útban Doflamingo pillanatok alatt meg tudott szabadulni mind Crocodile felsőjétől, mind a saját ingjétől összegyűrve, a szoba padlójára dobva azokat. Sőt, a szőke férfi, Crocodile ezt még az ablakon beszűrődő rendkívül gyér fényben is képes volt észre venni, hogy még ismertetőjegyévé vált napszemüvegét is levette, és ha nem is túl vigyázva, de az éjjeliszekrényre tette.

\- Igazán nem kellene minden egyes alkalommal állig begombolkoznod... - duruzsolta a szőke férfi Crocodile immár meztelen mellkasán jártatva a tekintetét, miközben egyik mutatóujját játékosan, először a varratok, majd pedig az izmok vonalán végig húzva barangolta be a másik férfi felsőtestét. A sebhelyes férfi az érintés hatására megborzongott, és érezte ahogy egyre jobban elvörösödik. - Szinte már bűn egy ilyet állandóan takargatni... - súgta miközben Crocodile fölé hajolt, alkarjain megtámaszkodva és, mostanra már a sokadik csókba egyesítve ajkaikat.

Míg a sebhelyes férfi nyelve egészen mással volt elfoglalva szinte észre sem vette, hogy közben Doflamingo a karjait, végig simítva rajtuk a vállától egészen a csuklójáig, óvatosan a feje fölé tolta.

Kivételesen Doflamingo nem várta meg, amíg mindketten kifogynak a levegőből, türelmetlenül, egy piszkos vigyor kíséretében, félbehagyta a csókot, azért, hogy a nyakától kezdve végig lefelé a férfi mellkasán vethesse be újra őket, minden egyes érintésükkel apró remegéseket és jóleső összerándulásokat okozva a sebhelyes férfinak.

Crocodile elképzelni sem tudta, hogy ennél még melegebb is lehessen abban a kis szobában. Szinte érezni vélte, ahogyan mindkettejük bőre csak úgy ontja magából a hőt, ezzel is megnehezítve a dolgát abban, hogy megőrizze a józan eszét, miközben Doflamingo a fedetlen felsőtestét kényezteti. Ugyanis a szőke férfi először a mellkasa minden egyes négyzetcentiméterét be akarta teríteni apró csókokkal és harapásokkal, majd egyre lejjebb haladva a hasfalával sem volt kíméletesebb. A bordáinak ívét, az összes sebhelyét, a köldökét, a hasizmainak körvonalát, minden porcikáját fel akarta fedezni. Meglepetésében élesen szívta be a levegőt, amikor Doflamingo csakis a mellbimbóinak szentelte az összes figyelmét. A sebhelyes férfi arca az érintések nyomán egyre mélyebb vörösbe váltott, sőt érezte, hogy a nadrágja is kezd egyre kényelmetlenebbül szűk lenni. Doflamingo csupán egészen a csípőjénél, közvetlenül az öve vonalának fölött volt hajlandó először megállni.

\- Türelmetlen vagy, Wani... - mondta Doflamingo miközben egyik ujját finoman végig húzta a sebhelyes férfi egyre jobban dudorodó nadrágján, aminek következtésben Crocodile hangosan felsóhajtott.

Doflamingo kínos lassúsággal, olykor-olykor felkuncogva és fél szemét végig a láthatóan szenvedő Crocodile-on tartva, volt csak hajlandó végre kicsatolni a másik férfi övét, és lejjebb húzni a nadrágját. A feszítő nyomás, ha csak egy kicsit is, de ezzel enyhült, amit a sebhelyes férfi egy újabb, hosszú sóhajjal nyugtázott.

 

\- Imádlak, mondtam már? - kérdezte a szőke férfi, ismételten közel hajolva Crocodile füléhez, vágytól nehéz hangon, szinte suttogva.

\- Mi lenne, ha időhúzás helyett, mondjuk, ahhhh.... - sürgette volna a sebhelyes férfi Doflamingo-t, de már a mondatot sem tudta befejezni a saját torkából felszakadó kéjes sóhaj és nyögés keveréke miatt, ugyanis a szőke férfi bármiféle figyelmeztetés nélkül egyszer csak a lábai közé nyúlt.

Doflamingo minden egyes érintésére és kézmozdulatára válaszul mély nyögések törtek fel a sebhelyes férfiból, valamint az összes izma egyszerre pulzált, feszült meg és ernyedt el ritmusosan. Olyan volt, mintha a szíve dobbanásait követve az összes vére az ágyéka felé pumpálódott volna. A szőke férfi törődő ujjai az egész hosszán végig vándoroltak néhol erősebb, néhol gyengébb masszírozó mozdulatokkal. Nem bírva tovább az egyre nagyobb mértékben fokozódó nyomást Crocodile behunyta a szemét, és ép kezével a lepedőbe markolt. Vibrált körülötte a levegő, ahogyan a száját kinyitva egy-egy nyögés között megpróbált néha levegőhöz is jutni. Az apróbb hajtincsei izzadtan tapadtak a tarkójára és a nyakára. Olyan volt, mintha lángolt volna a teste.

Éppen, amikor már azt hitte, hogy vége van az édes szenvedésnek, épphogy csak érzékelte, hogy az ágy matraca megnyikordul alatta, majd egy erős, meleg kéz gyengéden széttolja a lábait. Crocodile hezitálás nélkül, szinte öntudatlanul tette szét a lábait a szőke férfinak. Doflamingo immár gyorsabban szabadította meg a férfit a nadrágja maradékától, végleg lehúzva azt róla, és a többi ruhája után hajítva, majd, mintha csak játszana vele, ismételten óvatos, de lassú mozdulatokkal szabadította meg a férfit az alsónadrágjától is.

A feszülő érzés azonban nem csökkent, sem a hűvösebb levegő, sem a szorító alsónadrág eltűnésének következtében. Crocodile érezte, ahogyan Doflamingo forró kezei többször is végig simítanak a belső combjain, cirógatva a hideg miatt lúdbőrző bőrfelületen fentről lefelé, majd megint lentről fölfelé. A sebhelyes férfi ajkait az eddigi leghangosabb sóhaj hagyta el, amint Doflamingo a nyelvével is végig zongorázott a férfi belső combján. A szőke férfi apró, nedves csókokkal hintette tele Crocodile, immár a felgyülemlett nyomástól, reszkető combjaninak belső felszínét, szigorúan megállva egy bizonyos ponton, az ágyéka előtt. A sebhelyes férfi jogosan érezte úgy, hogy Doflamingo csupán játszik vele, csakis az Ő merő szórakozását szolgálja az, hogy Őt most ennyire kiszolgáltatott állapotban láthatja, és hogy megnyújtsa mókázását még csak véletlenül sem ér azokhoz a pontokhoz a férfi bőrén, ahol is Ő a legnagyobb szükségét érezné.

Hosszú, férfias nyögés hagyta volna el az ajkait, de még éppen időben tapasztotta ép kezét a szájára, így csak egy elfúló sóhajra futotta. A nyomás az ágyékában immár lassan kibírhatatlanná fokozódott, hála Doflamingo érzéki csókjainak a felső combján. Akkor, amikor a legjobban nem számított rá valami az eddigieknél sokkalta forróbb és nedvesebb burkolta be a merevedését. Meglepetésében majdnem felkiáltott. A szőke férfi nyelvének csupán alig pár mozdulata után már tudta, hogy nem bírja tovább. Szenvedélyes nyögéseinek közepette úgy érezte, hogy muszáj minél szorosabban behunynia a szemeit, a hullámokban rátörő gyönyör miatt. Hátra vetette a fejét, majd testének összes izma még egyszer utoljára összerándult, majdnem ívbe hajlítva ezzel a felsőtestét, majd az élvezet hulláma végleg beborította, az őrjítő nyomás az ágyékában pedig hirtelen megszűnt.

Egy hosszú, és elnyújtott sóhajjal fújta ki a tüdejében rekedt levegőt, miközben hagyta, hogy izmai végre megnyugodjanak. A szemét továbbra is csukva tartotta, csak most már nem annyira szorosan, mint másodpercekkel ezelőtt. A mellkasa gyors ritmusban emelkedett és süllyedt, ahogyan pihegett. Egy darabig még az eufória határán lebegett, majd kénytelen volt visszazuhanni a valóságba. Most egyszeriben mindent sokkalta hidegebbnek érzett. A paplant, a párnát is, de legfőképpen a saját bőrét, eltekintve az arcától, ami még most is égett a pírtől. A matrac újból megnyikordult, majd egy még mindig lázban égő test préselődött szorosan az övé mellé. Doflamingo a csípőjénél átkarolva húzta ismételten közelebb magához, majd még egyszer szenvedélyesen megcsókolta.

Crocodile még többet követelve, egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve ép kezével követte a szőke férfi mellkasának vonalát, a hasán emelkedőket és lankákat képző izmokon keresztül egészen a nadrágjáig, ahol is megpróbálta azt leküzdeni a másik férfi csípőjéről. Doflamingo egyik keze, szinte már abban a pillanatban rákulcsolódott az Ő csuklójára, megakadályozva a sebhelyes férfit a további mozgásban.

 

\- Nem hiszem, hogy jó ötlet lenne... - súgta Doflamingo Crocodile fülébe, miközben tovább kóstolgatta a férfi fülcimpáját.

\- Úgy tudtam, hogy nem szokásod fél munkát végezni... - emlékeztette a sebhelyes férfi Doflamingo-t a bárban lefojtatott játékukra elfúló hangon.

Ezt meghallva Doflamingo arcán újra megjelentek jól ismert vigyorának körvonalai.

 

\- Egészen biztos vagy benne? - kérdezte még utoljára, amire Crocodile egy hosszú és erőszakos csókkal válaszolt csupán.

\- Ezt igennek veszem... - mondta még utoljára, majd elengedve a sebhelyes férfi csuklóját hagyta, hogy Ő húzza le ágyékáról a nadrágot, az alsójával együtt, az övének kibogozása nélkül.

Doflamingo az éjjel folyamán akkor sóhajtott fel igazán először, amikor, már megszabadulva a nadrágjától, merevedése a sebhelyes férfi csípőjéhez nyomódott. A szőke férfi nem teketóriázott sokat, talán tartva attól is, hogy Crocodile az utolsó pillanatban mégis visszakozni fog, így egy gyors, és határozott mozdulattal ülő helyzetbe nyomta magát. Pont ahogyan percekkel ezelőtt, Doflamingo most is a sebhelyes férfi combját simogatva érte el, hogy megint széttegye neki a lábát, és Ő közelebb csúszhasson hozzá a csípőjével.

Crocodile bár még mindig az előbbi gyönyör hatása alatt volt, arra a mozdulatra, ahogyan Doflamingo a forró és száraz kezeivel végig simítva az oldalán kissé megemelte a csípőjét egyszerre elfogta az idegesség. Ám, nem volt túl sok ideje azon agonizálni, vajon helyesen döntött-e, mert e következő pillanatban éles fájdalom hasított belé. Csak, és kizárólag azért nem kezdett el szentségelni, mert Doflamingo előrelátóan előre hajolt, és egy, az eddigieknél sokkal hevesebb csókkal, ahol talán még a fogaik is összekoccantak, fojtotta belé a szót. A sebhelyes férfi csakis partnere követelőző ajkaira, és összefonódó ujjaikra koncentrált, miközben érezte, hogy a fájdalom lassan alábbhagy.

A szőke férfi először lassan kezdett el mozogni, vigyázva, nehogy még több fájdalmat okozzon a partnerének. Crocodile-nak, aki semmi jóra nem számított egy Doflamingo-val töltött éjszakától, kissé talán megbotránkozva kellett észrevennie, hogy a fájdalom megszűnése után, a szőke férfi ritmusos mozgásának hatására újra elkezdett megkeményedni. Doflamingo mozgása, meghallva a sebhelyes férfi, először még csak bátortalan, elfúló nyögéseit, erőteljesebb és mélyebb lett. Amikor partnere elengedte a kezét, kénytelen volt megkapaszkodni az ágytámlában, valamint szemét ismételten szorosan behunyva, a fejét majd nem a párnába temetni. A visszatérő, és megint egyre jobban fokozódó forró feszülés ellenére is megpróbált ellazulni, és felvenni a ritmust a szőke férfival.

Pár perc elteltével Doflamingo mozgása csak még lendületesebb lett, a sebhelyes férfi pedig már megint alig jutott lélegzethez a saját, mély és hangos nyögéseinek és sóhajainak szenvedélyes keverékétől, amiket a szőke férfi minden egyes előre dőlésekor csalt ki belőle. A vágy fokozódásával Crocodile szinte ösztönszerűen emelte meg kissé a csípőjét, hogy könnyebb hozzáférést biztosítson ezzel Doflamingo-nak. Intenzív, szikrázó hő ölelte körül Őket, ahogyan együtt mozogtak, és a nyögéseiknek és sóhajaiknak hangja eggyé olvadt össze.

Crocodile, amikor ismét úgy érezte, hogy már nem bírja sokáig, már legszívesebben minden ízében reszketett volna, ha a teste nincs egy egészen másfajta mozgásra rákényszerítve. Egyedül a lábai, térdőlt lefelé reszkettek csak, egyébként teljesen együtt mozgott a partnerével. Sőt, az sem igazán segített rajta, amikor Doflamingo, kivételesen éppen szabad kezeivel végigsimított az izzadságtól csillogó, csupasz felsőtestén. Végül, egy-egy hosszú sóhaj kíséretében együtt értek el a csúcsra.

Doflamingo, hogy honnan volt ereje még ezek után ilyesmire, azt Crocodile meg nem tudta volna mondani, de valahonnan egy takarót kerítve betakarta a sebhelyes férfit, majd Ő is mellé feküdt, megint csak magához húzva Őt. Egy darabig csupán mindkettejük hangos zihálását lehetett hallani. Majd, Crocodile előbb összeszedve magát kibontakozott az ölelésből, felült, és így szólt a továbbra is pihegő Doflamingo-hoz:

\- Most, hogy ezzel is megvolnánk - nyelt egyet, hogy végleg normalizálni tudja a légzését. - Kérem vissza a szivarjaimat.

Doflamingo egy vagy talán két pillanatig értetlenül meredt Crocodile-ra, és látszott rajta, hogy nagyon erőlködik azon, hogy felidézze, hogy pontosan miféle szivarokról is van szó, majd, amikor végre beugrott neki, a kis játékuk, pontosabban annak csúnyán megmásított végkimenetele, felnevetett.

Crocodile csupán egy lesújtó pillantást vetett a még mindig nevető szőke férfira, és még csak véletlenül sem mosolyodott el. Doflamingo még pár percig elnevetgélt saját magával. Látszott rajta, hogy bár már Ő is észrevette, hogy Crocodile nem nevet vele, nem sieti el a dolgokat.

\- Látom, Te aztán komolyan veszed a megállapodásokat, Wani... - mondta, még mindig csukladozva a nevetéstől.

Crocodile, már meg sem rezdülve a ki nem állhatott becenevének hallatán, rákényszerült, hogy megismételje magát:

 

\- Doflamingo, a szivarjaimat... - kérte, még egyelőre komoly és mérsékelten nyugodt hangon.

\- Veled nem lehet viccelni, mi? - foglalta össze Doflamingo újra vigyorogva. - Tudtam én, hogy egy elég türelmetlen aligátor, vagy Te, Wani... - húzta tovább a szőke férfi, miközben még kacsintott is egyet. - És még mielőtt meg találnál harapni, amit lehet, hogy annyira nem is bánnék, fufufufu~, inkább odaadom neked, amit kérsz... - mondta, azzal felkapcsolva az ágy melletti kis asztalon álló lámpát, majd nagy lendülettel kihúzva az asztal fiókját, elkezdett kotorászni benne.

\- Egy is megteszi mostanra, vagy adjam oda az összeset? -kérdezte, még mindig vidáman, hátra mosolyogva a válla felett Crocodile-ra.

\- Elég lesz egy, csak add már - morogta a sebhelyes férfi, aki már szinte érezni vélte a szivar füstjének illatát a levegőben.

Doflamingo, kivételesen ígéretéhez híven, a fiókból tényleg előhúzott egyet Crocodile szivarjai közül, egy öngyújtóval egyetemben, majd a dohányt átadva a férfinak, késséggel segített neki még meggyújtani is.

 

\- Miért az ágyad melletti fiókban rejtetted el ezeket? - kérdezte egyszer csak Crocodile, talán kicsit kevesebb szemrehányásal a hangjában, mint amit Doflamingo megérdemelt volna, miközben egy nagy adag füstöt fújt a szőke férfi arcába. - Ennyire biztosra vetted, hogy lefekszem veled?

\- Amikor bejöttél a szobámba, és én ott ültem az ablakban, úgy néztem ki, mint aki annyira biztos magában? - kérdezett vissza Doflamingo egy ravasz mosoly kíséretében, miközben az alkarjaira támaszkodva feljebb ült.

\- Nem éppen... - emlékezett vissza a teljesen a gondolataiba merült Doflamingo arckifejezésére egy pillanatra a sebhelyes férfi. - Akkor, mégis mit terveztél? - tudakolta tovább. - Csak nem el akartál szívni közülük egyet, a magányos éjszakád valamelyik üres órájában? - jelent meg egy gúnyos mosoly Crocodile ajakinak szélén.

 

\- Lehet, hogy ez lett volna... - vont vállat könnyedén Doflamingo, fel sem véve a sértést. - De most már csak megtudni sem fogjuk. Ugyanis, végül mégis csak eljöttél.

\- Na, igen... - morogta elgondolkodva a sebhelyes férfi, miközben egy újabb adag füstöt fújt a lámpa fényköre felé.

Kimondottan jól esett neki végre ez a szivar. Ismerős íze kicsit megnyugtatta, ahogyan a már unalomig ismert mozdulatai is, miközben a szivart szívta. A dohány égető füstjének köszönhetően az izzadtságtól csúszós felsőteste már nem fázott annyira, mint percekkel ezelőtt. Persze, könnyen megtehette volna, hogy egy kicsit közelebb húzódik Doflamingo-hoz, hagyva, hogy a másik férfi testmeleg Őt is felmelegítse, sőt akár még a takaró alá is visszabújhatott volna. De akkor hová lesz az a megmaradt, egészen apró méltósága is?

 

\- Mert, Te valahogy mindig eléred azt, amit akarsz... - morogta végül.

\- Tessék? - kérdezett vissza Doflamingo, miközben arcáról apránként leolvadt a mosoly.

\- Persze, én vagyok a teljesen idióta, aki hagyom magam kihasználni... - mondta Crocodile, szinte csak magának intézve szavait, miközben lemondóan megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Tessék? - ismételte meg a szőke férfi, egy fokkal hangosabban. -Most ezzel azt akarod mondani, hogy Te nem is élvezted? Vagy talán én értelmeztem félre valamit?

\- Nem a szexről beszélek - ingatta meg ismét a fejét Crocodile, egy fáradt pillantást vetve Doflamingo-ra. - Az több mint jó volt - tarott egy pillanatnyi szünetet, mert a hirtelen visszatérő emlékek hatására elakadt a szava. - Arról van szó, hogy Te ezt az egészet pontról pontra kitervelted. Te, mint Joker rendezted el, hogy a nikotinhiány miatt úgy érezzek ahogy, hogy a kérdéseid csak szimplán megbotránkoztassanak, sőt, lefogadom, hogy még azt is belekalkuláltad, hogy ekkorra már két napja nem aludtam... Egyszóval, ezt az egészet előre kiszámítottad. Hideg vérrel egy pillanatig nem törődve azzal, hogy vajon én mit érzek... Ennélfogva, jogosan gondolom úgy, hogy továbbra sincs jogod olyat mondani, hogy Te... - kezdett volna bele, de egyszerűen még csak kimondani sem bírta, hogy Doflamingo szereti Őt. Hogy tényleg szereti, mert szerelmes belé...Hogy valaha is szeretné. Abszurdum.

\- Azért, tettem, ami tettem, mert egyszerűen már semmi értelmes nem jutott az eszembe... - mondta Doflamingo visszazuhanva a párnájára, és a plafonra emelve tekintetét. Crocodile, bár nem volt benne egészen biztos, de mintha kétségbeesésre lett volna figyelmes a hangjában. - Emlékszem, amikor azt kérdezted, hogy miért, meg hogy miért pont Te, és már akkor sem tudtam válaszolni. De ez az igazság. Nem tudom. Nem tudom, hogy miért szerettem beléd. Ezernyi okot fel tudnék sorolni, hogy mi az, ami elemi erővel vonz benned, de úgy érzem akkor sem jutnék közelebb az igazsághoz. Fogalmam sincs, hogy ez miért alakult így, de abban biztos vagyok, hogy mit érzek - egy pillanatra szünetet tartott, majd hangosan felsóhajtva folytatta. - Nekem is volt nem egy hosszabbnál hosszabb álmatlan éjszakám miattad. Főleg az elején. Azt hitték becsavarodtam. Egy darabig hallgattam is rájuk, és megpróbáltalak másokkal feledni, de, őszintén, ez még tőlem is elég szánalmas volt... Nem vagy olyan, akit csak úgy pótolni lehetne - mondta majd a fejét oldalra fordítva függesztette a tekintetét Crocodile-ra. A sebhelyes férfi ezzel szemben úgy tett, mintha nem is figyelne és csendesen szivarozott tovább. - Ez is csak egy utolsó kétségbeesett ötlet volt tőlem, semmi több. Ha azt szeretnéd, hogy teljesen őszintén valljak, akkor azt kell, hogy mondjam, nem számítottam rá, hogy végül mégis az enyém leszel... - fejezte be újból felkönyökölve az ágyban, feszülten figyelve a sebhelyes férfi reakcióját.

 

\- És, most, hogy végre kihúzhatsz a listádról, mi lesz? - kérdezte Crocodile cinikusan, és már csak azért sem nézett a szőke férfi szemébe. - Eljátszadozol még velem, vagy ugrasz a következő szerencsés jelöltödre? Tudod, már csak avégett szeretném tudni, hogy tisztában legyek vele hányadán állunk... - tette még hozzá gúnyosan nevetve.

\- Crocodile, nézz rám... - utasította Doflamingo a sebhelyes férfit kimondottan komoly hangszínben, majd még utólag hozzátette. - kérlek...

Crocodile, pedig semmi kedve nem volt ismételten a szőke férfi akarata szerint cselekedni, pár tizedmásodperc habozás után mégis Doflamingo-ra emelte a tekintetét. Lehet, hogy az igazi nevét, vagy a szőke férfi idegenen csengő hangszínét meghallva másította meg a döntését. Nem tudta, és nem is akarta tudni, ahogyan belenézett Doflamingo szinte már természetellenesen világoskék szemeibe.

\- Szeretlek - mondta Doflamingo egyszerre komolyságtól, és mélyről jövő érzésektől nehéz hangon. Crocodile a szó hallatán összerándult, és legszívesebben elfordította volna a tekintetét, de egyszerűen képtelen volt rá. - És szeretni is foglak. Mondd, mit kell tennem ahhoz, hogy elhidd? - kérdezte, és tekintetével, mintha legalább is megpróbálta volna kiolvasni a választ a sebhelyes férfi szemeiből.

Crocodile szivarjának már csak a csonkja égett. Még egyszer felparázslott, majd végleg kialudt. A sebhelyes férfi hosszan fújta ki a keserű füstöt. Behunyta a szemeit, de egyszerűen érezte, hogy jelen pillanatban, ennyire fáradtan nem tud értelmesen gondolkodni. Nem csak a két napon át tartó virrasztás, de a szeretkezés is alaposan kifárasztotta. Amilyen állapotban volt, képtelen lett volna Doflamingo-val vitázni, bármi másról sem, nemhogy a kettejük nem létező kapcsolatáról. Már csak aludni akart.

 

\- Van fogalmad róla, hogy mennyi akadályba ütközne ez? - kérdezett vissza mégis egyre reménytelenebbül, ép kezével különös kettesükre mutatva.

\- Igen, - felelte habozás nélkül a szőke férfi. - de nem érdekel. Csak Te érdekelsz.

 

Crocodile ezeket a szavakat meghallva fájdalmasan felnyögött. Valahol, nagyon mélyen, eltemetve gondosan a megfelelő mennyiségű cinizmusból és racionális gondolkodásból felépített pajzsa alá ezen szavak hallatán valami megmozdult benne. Ha csak titokban is, de jól estek neki ezek a szavak. Főleg, hogy Doflamingo mondta ki őket.

 

\- Lehetne, hogy ezt ne most beszéljük meg? - kérdezte végül teljesen megadva magát a fáradtságnak. Egyszerűen úgy érezte, hogy minden energia tartaléka kimerült, és pár perc múlva, bármi is lesz Ő már aludni fog.

\- Persze - bólintott Doflamingo, majd óvatosan még hozzátette. - Akkor, ez egy talán?

 

\- Ez egy még megbeszéljük, feltéve, ha hajlandó leszek még veled szóba állni - pontosított Crocodile elnyomva egy hatalmas ásítást. - Hány óra van? - kérdezte inkább helyette.

\- Nem tudom pontosan, olyan négy és öt között lehet... - dünnyögte Doflamingo az ablak felé sandítva.

 

\- Akkor további jó éjszakát, én átmegyek a saját szobámba... - mormolta Crocodile, és éppen csak megpróbálkozott volna felállni, de ekkor két erős kar, átkarolta a fedetlen derekát és nem engedte egy centit sem arrébb mozdulni.

\- Ne csináld ezt, Doflamingo, ehhez most végképp nincs kedvem, nagyon fáradt vagyok... - morogta Crocodile még ahhoz is túlságosan kimerülten, hogy valódi haragot csempésszen a hangjába. Tett egy eleve halálra ítélt próbálkozást arra, hogy ép kezével lehámozza a szőke férfi szorító karjait a derekáról, de Doflamingo sokkal erősebbnek bizonyult.

 

\- Aludj velem... - kérlelte mély hangján, miközben egyik hüvelykujjával puhán végigsimított a sebhelyes férfi kiugró csípőjén.

\- Doflamingo... - kezdett volna bele Crocodile valami ellenkezés félébe, de félúton elakadt benne. Már arra sem emlékezett mit akart a szőke férfi fejéhez vágni. Helyette ásított egyet. Már a szemeit is alig bírta nyitva tartani.

A következő pillanatban Doflamingo erős kezei, amik eddig a sebhelyes férfi csípőjét ölelték, óvatosan feljebb vándoroltak, majd megdöntve a férfi felső testét, Doflamingo gyengéden közelebb húzta magához, a félig már alvó Crocodile-t, egészen addig, amíg a sebhelyes férfi újból megint nem az Ő ölelésébe zárva pihent. Crocodile nem ellenkezett, nem volt hozzá ugyanis egy cseppnyi ereje sem, nem mellesleg pedig Doflamingo bőre még mindig kellemesen meleg volt. Helyette inkább behunyta a szemeit, és elmerült a szőke férfi tenger illatában.

 

\- Hiszen mindjárt kidőlsz... - mormolta Doflamingo közvetlenül a sebhelyes férfi fülébe, miközben ujjaival lassan a hátát cirógatta. - Csak fél órát. Aztán ígérem felkeltelek, hogy át tudj menni...

\- Csak fél órát... - bólintott végre belegyezően Crocodile, miközben a karjait Ő is átfonta a szőke férfi teste körül.

\- Nem is csodálom, hogy ennyire elfáradtál, hiszen kétszer is...

\- Fogd be - vágott közbe Crocodile álmos hangon. Már nem láthatta, hiszen a szemei csukva voltak, de Doflamingo hangjából egyértelműen kihallatszott, hogy a gazdája biztosan vigyorog.

\- Most mi van? - nevetett továbbra is halkan Doflamingo. - Csak csodálkozom rajta, hogy mégis milyen jó lehettem, ha miattam kétszer is...

\- Ha nem dugulsz el, Te idióta madár, akkor itt hagylak - figyelmeztette még egyszer utoljára Crocodile a szőke férfit, aki erre már csak szokásos kuncogásával válaszolt.

A sebhelyes férfi Doflamingo egyenletes légzését hallgatva, valamint a tenger sós vizét, és a fedélzeten eltöltött napsütötte órákat idéző illatába beburkolózva pár másodperc alatt elaludt.

***

Sir Crocodile, a Shichibukai tiszteletre méltó tagja, a frissen lefőzött kávé illatára ébredt. Méghozzá reggel. Kinyitva a szemeit, a félig elfüggönyözött ablakon beszűrődő fénysugarakkal volt kénytelen legelőször szembesülni, ami egy kisebb szívrohammal ért fel ebben az esetben. Majd az ijedelme szinte azon nyomban átcsapott a Doflamingo iránti haragjába.

 _Pedig kifejezetten megkértem, hogy fél óra múlva ébresszen fel...!_ Dohogott magában, amint kikelve az ágyból elkezdett a ruhái, és elsősorban a kampója után kutatni a padlón. Most, hogy Doflamingo, valószínűleg csupán heccből áthúzta a számításait, és nem ébresztette fel időben, settenkedhet át a saját szobájába, nagyon vigyázva arra, nehogy véletlenül bárki is meglássa.  _Vajon hány óra lehet?_ És mi van, ha már a legénysége is megérkezett a szigetre? És éppen Őt keresik?  _Miért nincs itt egy óra valahol_? És ha már a legénysége egy az egyben ott ül a szobájában, várva, hogy visszaérjen, Ő pedig csupán egy szál ingben, a szomszéd szobából érkezve jelenik meg előttük? Az maga lenne a katasztrófa...  _És árulja el, már valaki nekem, hogy mégis hol vannak a ruháim, ha nem itt?!_  Morgott folyamatosan, miközben az ágy takarójának és paplanjának összes gyűrődését felkutatta a padlóval egyetemben, a ruháit keresve. Az egyetlen, ami a keze ügyébe akadt a keresés során az csupán a szőke férfi túlméretezett, fehér ingje volt.

Még körülbelül tíz percig forgatta fel újra és újra a kis hálószobát a ruhadarabjai után kutatva, teljesen hasztalanul, amikor is úgy döntött, talán nagyobb sikerrel fog járni a hotelszoba fő helyiségében. Mivel egyéb használható holmi nem volt a szobában, így kénytelen volt Doflamingo ingjét felvenni. Miközben éppen az inget gombolta be, a fogait is segítségül hívva a folyamathoz, csupán akkor ütött szöget először a fejébe a gondolat, miszerint lehet, hogy maga Doflamingo tűntette el a ruháit. Ezen még jobban felhúzva magát csörtetett ki a szőke férfi, neki combközépig érő ingjében a másik szobába, ahonnan a friss kávéillat áradt.

 

\- Jó reggelt! - köszöntötte Crocodile-t az asztalnál ülő Doflamingo márkajelzésű mosolyával, miközben egy, még forrón gőzölgő, csésze kávét nyújtott neki. - Jól aludtál? - kérdezte.

\- Miért nem keltettél fel? - kérdezte a sebhelyes férfi a fogát csikorgatva, átugorva a szokásos udvariaskodást.

\- Uh,...hát - kezdte Doflamingo, és látszott rajta, hogy tényleg elszégyellte magát, ha csak egy kicsit is, a kínos téma hallatán. Természetesen biztos, ami biztos a felkínált kávét lerakta az asztalra, és közelebb tolta Crocodile-hoz, jelezve, hogy vegye el. - Éjszaka, a fél óra leteltével egyszerűen nem volt szívem felkelteni Téged... - vallotta be nagy nehezen az asztal lapját vizslatva zavarában. Crocodile csak ekkor lett figyelmes rá, hogy a szőke férfi most sem viseli a napszemüvegét. - Olyan békésen aludtál, hogy úgy éreztem kegyetlen lett volna tőlem, ha csak úgy felrángatlak fél óra után. Csak fél óra alvás után - ismételte meg, nyomatékosítva, hogy szerinte az mennyire embertelenül rövid. - Mármint, tudva, hogy általában milyen keveset szoktál aludni, és hogy most kimondottan nagyon fáradt lehettél... Bocsánat, de egyszerűen nem tudtam rákényszeríteni magam.

A sebhelyes férfi mindezek hallatán fáradtan felsóhajtott, és az ép kezébe temette az arcát. Igaz, ami igaz tényleg sokkal kipihentebbnek, és frissebnek érezte magát, mint mondjuk az elmúlt egy hónapban bármikor, de mégis milyen áron...

 

\- És később mégis miért nem keltettél fel? - kérdezte Crocodile továbbra is bosszúsan, miközben keresztbe fonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt. - Csak azt ne mondd, hogy Te is elaludtál...

\- Oh, nem, nem, én végig ébren voltam - mentegetőzött Doflamingo, majd halványan elmosolyodott. - Hogy őszinte legyek, egy órával később megpróbáltalak felébreszteni, de akkor már egyszerűen nem voltál hajlandó felkelni. Csak morogtál valamit, majd átfordultál a másik oldaladra és aludtál tovább. Pedig én aztán mindent megpróbáltam: szólongattalak, beszéltem hozzád, sőt, még simogattalak is, de hiába. És nem csak egyszer próbálkoztam, de nem voltál hajlandó felébredni.

\- Igazán próbálkozhattál volna valami hatásosabb módszerrel is... - fűzte hozzá Crocodile még több lesújtó pillantással ajándékozva meg a szőke férfit.

\- Mint például? - kérdezte Doflamingo, egy fokozatosan szélesedő vigyor közepette. Ha Crocodile nem ismerte volna, akkor is le tudta volna olvasni az arcáról, hogy biztos, hogy éppen valami mocskosság jár a fejében. - Mire gondolsz?

\- Például egy pohár vízre...

\- Vízre!? Talán rád kellett volna öntenem? - kérdezett vissza Doflamingo, eljátszva, hogy mennyire megütközik még csak az ötlet elképzelésén is. - Szerinted én azt akartam volna, hogy amint felébredsz, kitekerd a nyakam? Azért ennyire hülye még én sem vagyok, hogy vizet vigyek a közeledbe... - dünnyögte a szőke férfi, továbbra is teljesen elképedve az előbbi felvetésen.

Crocodile válasz helyett csupán újból sóhajtott egyet. Abban teljesen egyet kellett értenie Doflamingo-val, hogy ha nem is próbálná meg mindenáron megölni az illetőt, aki vizet locsol rá éjnek évadján, de biztosan eltörné valamiét, bárkiről is legyen szó. Így belegondolva a helyeztbe ez a fajta nedves természetű ébresztés még neki is túl soknak tűnt. Még szerencse, hogy végül is Doflamingo-nak nem jutott még csak eszbe sem a megvalósítása.

 

\- Egyébként, nagyon jól áll neked az ingem, fufufufu~ - kuncogott a szőke férfi, miközben ajkán egy kaján vigyorral, tetőtől talpig végigmérte Crocodile alakját. - Hol találtad meg?

\- Az ágyban volt. Összegyűrve - közölte szimplán a sebhelyes férfi, miközben megkísérelte felhajtani az ing, túlságosan hosszú jobb ujját.

\- Akkor most már értem, hogy miért nem találtam sehol... - duruzsolta Doflamingo, továbbra is a sebhelyes férfi összes kilógó, felvillanó, vagy éppen csak sejtetett, szabad bőrfelületét bűvölve.

\- Ha már így témánál vagyunk, hol vannak az én ruháim, Doflamingo? - kérdezte a sebhelyes férfi, sötét hangnemben, továbbra is élve a gyanúval, hogy azokat a szőke férfi rejtette el valahová.

\- Ott - bökött fejével Doflamingo a Crocodile előtt álló szék támlájára, ahol is valóban ott voltak a ruhái, szépen összehajtva, vagy kiterítve, a kampójával egyetemben. Sőt, még a nyakkendője is ott lógott a szék karfáján. - Bátorkodtam összeszedni neked, őket.

\- Oh - lepődött meg egy kissé a sebhelyes férfi. Vajon eddig miért nem szúrta ki, hogy itt vannak közvetlenül az orra előtt a ruhái? - Köszönöm...

Crocodile, nem sokat zavartatva magát Doflamingo jelenléte miatt, hiszen már úgy is látta a másik férfi meztelenül, akkor meg miért kellene elvonulni ahhoz, hogy felöltözzön, elkezdett vetkőzni. Éppen a nadrágja sliccét húzta fel, amikor felpillantva, Doflamingo éhes tekintetével és csábító mosolyával találta szemben magát. Hirtelen tudatosult benne, hogy valószínűleg a szőke férfi, végig Őt nézte, miközben öltözködött.

 

\- Tudom, hogy mire gondolsz, de ne is álmodj róla... - figyelmeztette Doflamingo-t a sebhelyes férfi, talán kissé barátságtalanabbul is, mint szerette volna, majd gyorsan magára rángatta végre a saját ingjét.

\- Igazán nem tehetek, róla, Wani... - mentegetőzött Doflamingo, de természetesen azért egy percre sem szakította el a tekintetét a sebhelyes férfi még fedetlen felsőtestétől. - De, ha úgy, hogy nem is vagy tudatában annak, hogy milyen jó tested van, és csak így szimplán elkezdesz előttem vetkőzni, akkor számolnod kell a következményekkel, fufufufu~ - mondta, és a hatás kedvéért, még a száját is megnyalta.

\- Perverz - foglalta összes egy szóban a sebhelyes férfi a véleményét Doflamingo-ról, egy lesajnáló pillantással kísérve, miközben már a mellénye kapcsával bíbelődött.

\- Ezzel nem tudok vitába szállni, fufufufu~ - kuncogott a szőke férfi. - Tényleg az vagyok - mondta, megkevergetve a kávéját.

Crocodile, immár teljesen felöltözve, csupán a kampóját hagyva továbbra is az asztalon, ült le Doflamingo-val szemben, és már éppen nyúlt volna a kávéja után, amikor azt volt kénytelen látni, hogy a szőke férfi, aki még csak az imént kortyolt bele a saját adagjába, fintorogva visszaköpi a kávét a csészéjébe.

\- Állj! - figyelmeztette, feltartott kézzel, furcsa tekintettel méregetve a csészéjét és annak tartalmát. - Ne igyál belőle. Azt hiszem cukor helyett sót raktam bele....

Crocodile egy darabig felhúzott szemöldökkel méregette az eleve sós íz nélkül is gyanúsan festő fekete folyadékot, majd inkább jó messze eltolta magától a csészét. Felpillantva, és látva, hogy Doflamingo még mindig letörten bámulja a saját adagját, halkan felnevetett.

\- Ezt nem hiszem el... - mondta ténylegesen nevetve a helyzet komikumán. - Hogy vagy képes még egy ilyen egyszerű dolgot is elrontani?

A sebhelyes férfi, látva Doflamingo gyámoltalanságát, egy egészen kicsit, de mégis csak megsajnálta az előtte ülő nagydarab rózsaszín madarat. Ugyanis sejtette, hogy csakis azért próbálkozott meg a kávéfőzéssel, hogy az Ő kedvében járhasson, amikor felébred. Míg mindig mosolyogva lassan megcsóválta a fejét, majd így szólt:

\- Gyere, Te antitalentum, megmutatom, hogyan kell... - mondta, a konyha ajtajához lépve. Doflamingo egy másodperc erejéig a hitetlenkedés és a meglepettség keverékével a szemében meredt Crocodile-ra, majd boldogan elmosolyodott és követte a sebhelyes férfit a hotelszoba konyhájába.

Kávéfőzés közben Crocodile végig arra próbált rájönni, hogy vajon mi történhetett vele, hogy ahelyett, hogy amilyen gyorsan csak tudott volna, a lehető legrövidebb úton eltűnt volna Doflamingo szobájából, most mégis itt áll, sőt, kávéfőzésre tanítja a flamingót, méghozzá úgy, hogy hagyja, hogy a háta mögött álló szőke férfi állával a vállán támaszkodjon, és onnan lesse minden mozdulatát. Hiszen még továbbra sem sikerült megtudnia, hogy példának okáért hány óra van, vagy hogy a legénysége a szigeten van-e már. Akkor meg mégis miért képes itt állni, szinte halálos nyugalommal, várva arra, hogy lefőjön egy újabb adag kávé, amit már remélhetőleg senki sem fog elsózni.

Sőt, továbbra sem volt semmi ötlete, hogy miután elkészült a kávé, miért maradt és ült vissza Doflamingo-val az asztalhoz, meginni azt reggeli helyett. Talán a kelleténél több téma is felszínre került, amíg a csészéjükből már csak egy kevés fekete zacc tekintett vissza rájuk. Majdnem mindenről szó volt, ami a tengerrel és a tengerészettel, vagy éppen más kalózokkal kapcsolatos, csupán kettejükről nem esett szó semmilyen formában. Mintha, valami kimondatlan egyetértés szerint mind a ketten diszkréten kerülték volna a témát, hogy tovább nyújthassák ezt a ritka, békés pillanatot, amikor is kivételesen normálisan tudnak egymással szót váltani.

Természetesen ezt a hallgatólagos egyezséget, mint oly sok mást is, Doflamingo szegte meg legelőször.

\- Egyszerűbb lenne, ha végre kimondanád, hogy nem, és azzal elintéznénk a dolgot - jegyezte meg egyszer csak, miközben lenyalta a kávéskanalán maradt cukrot.

Crocodile egy pillanatig megütközve méregette a szőke férfit a hirtelen témaváltás miatt. Ugyanis eddig a pillanatig a közelgő reverie-ről folyt a vita közöttük.

 

\- Tessék? - kérdezett vissza a sebhelyes férfi. - Mégis melyik kérdés lenne az, amire egy ennyire egyértelmű nemet vársz tőlem?

\- Igazat szólva elég sok kérdésem lenne hozzád, és sajnos gyanítom, hogy a legtöbbre nem lenne a válasz - magyarázta a szőke férfi valami okból kifolyólag kerülve Crocodile tekintetét.

\- Tehát, a kérdés valójában az, hogy mire is szeretnéd hallani, hogy nem? - próbálta meg a sebhelyes férfi követni Doflamingo gondolatmenetét. Nem értette, hogy az egyébként néha túlságosan is egyértelmű és lényegre törő flamingó, most miért nem hajlandó egyenesen kimondani, azt, amire gondol.

\- Azt hiszem igen... - motyogta Doflamingo az orra alatt továbbra is az üres csészéjét méregetve a másik férfi helyett.

Crocodile nagyot sóhajtva dőlt hátra a székén. Egyszerűen nem fért a fejébe, hogy miért pont most kell Doflamingo-nak ennyire homályosan fogalmaznia. Általában ki nem állhatta az ilyesfajta játékokat, ha azok mások vagy a saját érzéseiről szóltak. A politika, és a taktika egy teljesen más asztal volt, azon a területen hivatás szerűen űzte ezt a kifinomult játékot másokkal. De az a munkája volt, ez pedig valami egészen más. Valami merőben új. Egy olyan terület, ahol, szó, ami szó, nem nevezhette magát éppen tapasztaltnak. Ennek ellenére mégis belement a játszmába. Lehet, hogy éppen Doflamingo kedvéért.

 

\- Feltételezve, hogy több kérdés is van... - kezdte lassan, miközben el nem mozdította kutató tekintetét Doflamingo arcáról. - az csakis a kérdésen múlik, hogy mi rá a válasz. Miből gondolod, hogy mindegyikre nemmel felelnék?

\- Ismerlek, egyszerű... - taglalta a szőke férfi. - Tudom, hogy mit mondanál, és valahol szeretném is talán hallani, hogy túl legyek rajta, de a másik felem, egyszerűen nem tehetek róla, tiltakozik. Tudod, ilyenek az elkerülhetetlen rossz hírek is... - mondta, miközben ajkain a szokásos vigyoránál egy sokkalta szelídebb mosoly játszott.

\- Még mindig nem tudom, hogy miért vagy ennyire biztos a válaszomban... - vágott közbe Crocodile egy fokkal talán türelmetlenebbül. - Főleg, ha meg sem kérdezel, és csak feltételezel valamit. Lehetnél valamivel lényegre törőbb is.

\- Lényegre törőbb, mi? - visszhangozta a szőke férfi, és végre hajlandó volt Crocodile-ra emelni a tekintetét a csészéjéről. - Ezesetben, a kérdés ugyan az, mint éjjel volt.

Crocodile-t meglepte a szőke férfi felelete. Érezte, szinte már előre tudta, hogy el fog érkezni ez a pillanat, amit éjszaka sikerült elodáznia, most mégis váratlanul érte a kérdés. Felkészületlennek érezte magát, nem gondolkodott eleget a dolgon. Esélye sem volt rá, hiszen ideje nagy részét eddig alvással töltötte. Meglepő módon, az a tény, maga hozta a legjobban zavarba, hogy tényleg elgondolkodott a kérdésen. Hogy Doflamingo jóslatával ellentétben, megfordult a fejében, hogy igennel felel a kérdésre. Pontosan tudta, hogy mire is vonatkozik a szőke férfi kérdése. Arra, hogy ad-e esélyt kettejüknek. Semmi másról nem volt szó, csak arról, hogy szeretne-e még egyszer, vagy akár többször is "találkozni" Doflamingo-val. És most, hogy nappal volt, és kipihente magát, az egész csak még bonyolultabbak tűnt, mint éjszaka. Talán azért, mert éjjel nem volt más csak a vegytiszta vágy és szenvedély. A kielégítésre vágyó szükség és a fáradtság. Talán este, ott az ágyban sokkal kevesebb gyötrődés után rábólintott volna az ötletre. De most egészen más volt a helyzet. Most, nappal, a józan esze, a büszkeségével együtt minden erejüket bevetve ellenezték az ötletet, és már a fáradtság sem volt sehol, amire ráfoghatta volna bizonytalanságát. Olyan volt ez, mint a másnaposság, a részegség alatt félig már megoldott probléma most újra előkerült, ráadásul most kétszer annyira nehezen kibogozhatónak tűnt, mint előtte. Még saját magát is sikerült egy-két pillanatra kibillentenie a viszonylagos egyensúlyából, ami kiülhetett az arcára is, mert Doflamingo, megszakítva egymást őrült sebességgel kergető gondolatait, közbe szólt:

 

\- A hallagatás is egyfajta válasz - mondta, és Crocodile-nak úgy tetszett, hogy azóta mióta ismeri Doflamingo-t még soha, de soha nem hallotta a férfit ennyire reménytelennek. - És nem mindig igen... - mondta, és azzal, már állt is volna fel az asztaltól, de a sebhelyes férfi hangja megállította a mozdulat közben.

\- Igazán vehetnéd a fáradtságot arra, hogy végighallgass, ha már egyszer feltettél egy nyomorult kérdést - jegyezte meg cinikusan. Doflamingo beazonosíthatatlan érzelmekkel az arcán visszaült a helyére és egy pillanatra sem szakította el hihetetlenül világoskék szemeit a sebhelyes férfiról.

\- Először is, nem vagyok Doflamingo a játékszered. Nem rágathatsz úgy a zsinórjaidon, ahogyan éppen a kedved tartja, mert azt kimondottan ki nem állhatom. Másodszor, mivel eddig nem éppen kedveltelek, mondjuk úgy, egyike voltál azon dolgoknak a világon, amik csak megkeserítették az életemet, elkezdhetsz dolgozni azon, hogy megváltozzon a véleményem rólad. Úgy értem, adhatnál pár okot arra, hogy én is szívesen legyek veled, akkor is, ha józan vagyok. Harmadszor, az engedélyem nélkül, nem teheted be a lábad, amikor csak éppen úgy gondolod Alabasta-ba. Főleg nem az irodámba...

A szőke férfi pár másodpercig, pontosan addig, amíg sikerült felfognia, azt, amit az előbb Crocodile mondott megkövülten, hitetlenkedő tekintettel meredt az előtte ülő férfira. Majd ahogyan fokozatosan kezdte elhinni, azt, amit az előbb hallott, úgy lett egyre szélesebb és rosszat sejtetőbb a vigyora.

 

\- Tehát, ezt vehetem egy igennek? - kérdezte már majdnem félig kuncogva.

\- Egy határozott talánnak, egészen addig, amíg tartod magad ahhoz, amit az előbb elmondtam... - figyelmeztette Crocodile a szőke férfit, és akármennyire is próbálkozott komoly maradni, nem tudta megállni, hogy el ne vigyorodjon Ő is. Immár ketten játszották ezt a veszélyes, egymás kerülgetésével járó bonyolult játékot. - És természetesen, soha, de soha többet nem veheted el tőlem megint a szivarjaimat... - egészítette még ki a sebhelyes férfi.

Doflamingo ezt meghallva elnevette magát, és csak azután tudott válaszolni, miután sikerült csuklássá szelídítenie a fékezhetetlen nevetését.

\- Értettem - kuncogta és még szalutált is a hatás kedvéért. - Oh, és jut eszembe, az egyezségünk értelmében vissza kell neked adnom a szivarjaidat. Egy pillanat és hozom - mondta és azzal már el is tűnt a hálószobaajtó mögött.

A sebhelyes férfi egyedül maradva felcsatolta a kampóját, majd egy hirtelen oldalpillantás vetve a falon függő tükörre, megállapította, hogy még mindig teljesen szétzilált állapotban van a haja, a tegnap esti eseményektől, így kissé zavarba jőve gyorsan megigazította.

Meglepődve tapasztalta azonban, hogy közel sem annyira zaklatott, mint azt eredetileg elképzelte. Hiszen, konkrétan ez előbb adott Donquixote Doflamingo-nak, a Mennyei Démonnak, az összes Shichibukai közül a legkiszámíthatatlanabbnak egy esélyt. Egy esélyt arra, hogy bebizonyíthassa, nem a levegőbe beszélt, amikor azt mondta, hogy szereti. Sőt, ha jobban belegondolt, burkoltan igaz, de felszólította a férfit arra, hogy jobban teszi, ha udvarol is neki, nem csak követelőzik, ha igazán komolyan gondolja ezt az egészet. Egyféle, természetesen a racionálisabb, szempontból iszonyatos őrültséget tett, épp az imént. Egy másik szempontból viszont ezzel a válaszával valami olyasmit indított el, aminek a végkimenetelére még Ő maga is kíváncsi volt. Ugyanis, annak ellenére, hogy Crocodile nem hitt a sorsban, illetve efféle badarságokban, mégis úgy gondolta, hogy nem véletlenül botlottak annyiszor egymásba a legkülönfélébb helyeken a szőke férfival. És egészen addig, amíg el nem kezdtek vitázni, vagy burkoltan fenyegetni, illetve sértegetni a másikat egészen jól el tudtak beszélgetni. Mert, ezt a sebhelyes férfinak még magának is be kellett vallania, Doflamingo-nak igazán érdekes meglátásai vannak jóformán mindenről, és kivételesen jól tudja előadni az ötleteit és véleményeit is. És nem utolsó sorban, zárta a listát Crocodile kissé zavarban, túlságosan is jól csókol.

 

\- Máris mész? - kérdezte Doflamingo kissé csalódott hangon, amikor kilépve a hálóból, kezében a sebhelyes férfi szivarjaival, homlokára feltolva a napszemüvegével egy indulásra kész Crocodile-al találta szemben magát.

\- Igen, muszáj lesz... - felelte Crocodile a vállára kanyarintva a kabátját. - Már így is túl sokat időztem, és valószínűleg a legénységemnek elképzelése sincs róla, hogy hol lehetek.

\- És semmivel sem tudnálak meggyőzni, hogy maradj? - kérdezte a szőke férfi szokásos vigyorával kísérve. - Mondjuk, mit szólná egy kis...

\- Nem, Doflamingo - utasította rendre a másik férfit Crocodile, még mielőtt befejezhette volna a mondatát. - Ellentétben veled, nekem sok dolgom van - magyarázta, miközben közelebb lépve Doflamingo-hoz elvette a kinyújtott kezéből a szivarjait, és gyorsan elsüllyesztette őket a szivartárcájában.

\- Nos, akkor viszlát - mondta a sebhelyes férfi egy utolsó pillantást vetve a válla fölött a mögötte álló flamingóra, miközben már félig az ajtó túl oldalán volt.

Fufufufu~ Remélem az a viszontlátás tényleg elég hamar lesz... - búcsúzott a szőke férfi hanyagul nekidőlve az ajtófélfának.

Egy pillanatnyi üres csend, amit csak a kintről beszűrődő hullámverés zavart meg.

\- Doflamingo, még egy utolsó dolog... - mondta hirtelen a sebhelyes férfi, és egy váratlan ötlettől vezérelve, még utoljára visszafordult, Doflamingo elé lépett, megragadva a szőke férfi ingjének nyakát a saját szintjére rántotta ezzel a flamingó fejét, és követelőzően megcsókolta.

Doflamingo meglepetésében először még reagálni is elfelejtett, majd, amikor pár másodperc után sikerült felocsúdnia Ő is viszonozta a csókot. Pontosan akkor, amikor a szőke férfi belelendült volna a dolgokba, kezét a másik férfi derekára csúsztatva, Crocodile eltolta magától.

\- A legközelebbiig, idióta madár - mondta, egy fölényes vigyorral az ajkain, majd rácsapta Doflamingo saját szobájának ajtaját, a kissé még mindig döbbenten álló tulajdonosára.


End file.
